U.S. patent application with Ser. No. 09/071,439 filed on May 1, 1998 by the same inventors of this application disclosed an automatic umbrella with quadruple folds. In order to further shorten the length and minimize the volume of the folded umbrella, the umbrella structure and mechanism may be modified to be penta-fold, thereby forming a compact umbrella easily and conveniently carried or stored.